Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to assisting a user in a retail store with his or her shopping needs.
Related Art
It is tedious to sort through and find items in a store. Often, the store is crowded, items are placed too close together, and items are not in the correct place. A consumer typically must sift through racks and racks of clothing, or travel up and down different aisles before he or she can find what he or she is looking for. By the time the consumer finds what he or she wants, the consumer is tired and in a bad mood because of all the time wasted searching for an item.
In addition, there are several different classes of consumers. For example, one consumer may have a merchant loyalty card, another consumer may have merchant coupons or gift cards, and yet another consumer may have merchant reward points. Prices of items for these classes of consumers may be different for different items. Typically, only a single price is displayed the consumer, and a consumer is not informed about special discounts or prices until checkout. In several situations, the consumer is not informed at all about special discounts or prices. Thus, a need exists for systems and methods that improve the shopping experience of users.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.